First Anniversary
by bingsrule
Summary: Chandler & Monica's First Wedding Anniversary. Written for the fanfic challenge at Merge!


I wrote this for the fanfic challenge at Merge!

Disclaimer: I don't own them though I am asking for Matthew Perry for Christmas.

--------------------------------------------

Monica couldn't wait for tonight. It was their one year anniversary. They'd made it. They'd been married an entire year! How the time flew. It didn't feel like it had been a year. It had been the happiest year of her life. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she gave him her surprise. It wasn't all that much, but she knew it would be meaningful to him. As it was to her. She had finally changed her name legally. She told him before they were married that she wasn't going to, that Bing was weird, but after almost a year of marriage, she'd had a change of heart.

Geller was her mother's last name, the name of the woman who had always put her down and made her feel second best. Chandler was her husband, the man she loved more than life. He had a way of making her feel safe and loved, like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He'd always had, even before, when they were just friends. It was one of the things she loved the most about him. If his name was weird, she wanted to be weird. After a two hour wait on line and filling out all the necessary forms, she was finally Monica E. Bing. She'd had the official document framed and then gotten her drivers license, passport and all her other important information changed. She was a Geller no more. She couldn't wait to tell Chandler. She was going to have the same name as him and their future children.

Chandler was determined to see that everything go off exactly according to plan. He had been planning his anniversary surprise for his wife for a few weeks. It had been hard to hide it from her, but he didn't think she had caught on. He wanted everything to be perfect, just like her. She deserved the best. He still sometimes pinched himself, he couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten, that she had chosen him, Chandler Bing, screw up that he was, to spend the rest of her life with. He wasn't quite sure he was worthy of her, but he was determined to spend every chance he had making her happy. He was taking her to Paris for their anniversary. They had talked about going for so long. So he had secretly arranged for her to have the week off from work and he had gone all out setting up the rest. He picked up the two plane tickets off the table and headed out the door of apartment 20 eager to see his beautiful wife.

Though her hands were busy mixing ingredients together in today's lunch specials, her mind was elsewhere, preoccupied with thoughts of Chandler and tonight's anniversary. She barely noticed when one of the assistant chefs poked her head through the kitchen door. "Hey Mon, there's a guy outside who says he needs to speak to you." Monica looked up from what she was doing somewhat frustrated. "Can't you take care of it Stacy, I'm kinda busy back here" Monica replied. "No, he says he can only speak to you" Stacy answered. "Okay, I'll be right out" Monica sighed. She took off her apron and walked out of the kitchen and outside the main entrance of the restaurant.

Parked outside Allesandro's was a stretched limo with the driver standing outside holding up a sign that read "Monica Geller". "You're here for me?" Monica questioned the driver. "Yes ma'am" he nodded, opening the back door and gesturing for Monica to get in. Monica hesitated for a minute before walking over and peaking in. Chandler stuck his head out and smiled at her, she smiled back. He reached his hands out, grabbed hers and pulled her up into the limo.

Monica sat down comfortably inside the limo. Chandler sat next to her, grinning from ear to ear like a little school boy, he picked up a dozen red roses that were seated next to him and handed them to his wife. "Happy Anniversary Mrs. Bing." Monica was moved to tears. "Happy Anniversary, Mr. Bing" she replied as she reached in for a kiss. "That was a nice touch with the sign" she continued "but it should say Monica Bing."Chandler looked at her questioningly "Mon, I know you're Mrs. Bing, but you're name is Monica Geller." She smiled lovingly at him. "Not anymore, I changed it." Chandler was definitely surprised. "I thought you thought Bing was weird?" he eyed her questioningly. "Yeah, it is, but I'm okay with that" she replied. He looked at her deeply touched. "You didn't have to. You know I was okay with you keeping your name." Monica took his hands in hers and rubbed his wedding band gently. "Yeah, I know, but I decided I wanted to, and the fact that you don't care if I take your name makes me want to all the more. I love you Chandler, and I want the world to know that you're mine."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss, Chandler was a mix of nerves and emotions as he spoke to Monica from his heart. "I love you babe, so much, and I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I promised you when I proposed I would always do everything in my power to make you happy." He handed her an envelope with two plane tickets in it as he continued "Mon, I'm taking you to Paris for our anniversary. Everything is packed, we are headed for the airport right now." Monica looked up at Chandler, she was overcome with tears of happiness. "Thank you Chandler, I love you so much." She kissed leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Then looked at him panicking "you packed?" He smiled at her and joked "don't worry, you can repack everything when we get there." She laughed at his joke, he put his arm around her and continued "we'll see the Eifel Tower, the Louvre, all the touristy spots, … that's assuming we ever make it out of the hotel room." Monica reached out and hit him lightly on the arm. "Chandler!" "Hey! I can't help it if you find me irresistable! You, me and a bed, you do the math!" The limo continued on towards the airport, Chandler pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, as she snuggled closer into his chest. "I love you Chandler Bing." "I love you too Mon."

The End.


End file.
